True Savage, Oppress the Weak
by MandalorTheUltimate
Summary: Explicit. Savage Oppress is a dark-side Force user from the Clone Wars era. I see zero lemons about the Nightsisters so I figured this is the time. This will probably only go up until his first assignment with Count Dooku. Warning: Explicit, Lemon, Rated MA, 18


**Author's Note** : The following story is not affiliated with LucasArts, Disney, or any other future or past collaborators and/or owners of the Star Wars franchise. This is a work of pure fiction based on my interpretation on what should have, could have, or would have happened in the Star Wars universe if darker themes had been involved.

Again, this is a lemon, sorry if that disgusts you or isn't what you were looking for, but that won't change what this story is. I have a target audience and I am writing for them. I'll write for you, too, soon!

 **This story is suitable for Mature Adults (Rating: MA), or those with the age of 18 years or older. Do not read if you are under the designated age.**

 **This material is based off of canon, but will be altered for the purposes of a lemon.**

* * *

 **The Trials of Savage Oppress**

The assassin, Asajj Ventress, stalked the village grounds, home to the Zabrak males. With a darker coloration and influenced by the strong presence of the Dark side of the Force, they were all battle-ready and fierce warriors, ready and proud to serve the nightsisters at their beckon call.

Among them, only one, Savage Oppress, stood with one of his clansmen, a kin he had grown so fond of that he referred to him as his "brother." This young adult was Feral.

Ventress eyed all of the men with distaste, none of them sharpened nor honed with the precision or physique she had established in her early days as a Jedi, and later, Sith assassin.

Bringing many to their knees, she was done with her initial examination. She grinned behind her cowl and mask. She could have a bit of fun with these men before killing them. After all, she had lost Kenobi in her isolation. At least someone here should be up to par with Dooku's punishment methods.

...

The first trial, an all-out brawl. Whoever could pin the witch would win. Savage was confident, but wary. Feral had just as much experience as him, but this witch had the backing of the elusive Force, and larger yet, the Nightsisters. Her whole demeanor was intimidating on its own.

Her eyes slit like those of a snake and a chill ran down his spine as an echo of a thunderous clap rang throughout the arena. The others charged with their bladed weaponry and exotic styles. He, too, ran into the fray as each of them was systematically tossed around like ragdolls. One lost their life by trying to rush at her, his abdomen exposed.

With a snarl and a battle cry, Savage entered to help Feral, who had been disarmed and was being barraged by the nightsister's flurry of kicks. Advancing, he stepped in front as a human shield and attempted to wrap his arms around her leg in a lock.

She broke away with a kick to his neck and he stumbled backwards, her deviating to finish off another opponent with a javelin toss. Shaking his head, Savage gave a final roar and tackled the assassin, crushing her onto her back. His eyes were stinging with hatred and sweat, but then suddenly, as soon as he looked at her, she smiled. Smirked. The Zabrak grew nauseous, slowly losing his ability to contemplate. In an instant, his eyes were locked not with her own, but with the perk on her chest.

The witch laughed and kicked him away as she twirled into the air, a spinning leaf kick knocking out the last two contenders. Savage got up with an instinctive, primitive rage, aroused, and Ventress skeptically eyed the bulge beneath his cloth.

He circled her slowly, before she delivered the first jab; at this, he blocked it, and also grabbed her forearm, hurling her behind him onto the ground.

Jumping onto her stomach, his arms wrestled with hers as slowly she felt his sheer strength pinning her to the stone. With four solid inches and growing further, she saw the tip and some length poke out from the coverage of the cloth. She was even impressed when the pressure suddenly dropped and her arms flew outward, only for Savage to seize the opportunity to rip open the cloth in front of her breasts. As his dick neared her small but well-defined breasts, she force pushed him away and stood, laughing that maniacal nightsister shriek.

She released her ability, Force Lust, and Savage snapped back with a realization: he had survived the first trial.

...

Doubly cautious of whatever had forced him into that craving state, Savage kept still in the darkness as the witch's bladed chain scraped the ground around the huddled group. With four of them remaining, it was not surprising when all of them turned one way, only to see the headless body and a streak of blood fading in the darkness.

"Feral, you must keep your eyes open. Not all of her body is covered in a dark, camouflaged robe," Savage murmured. His brother, too scared to ask questions, nodded but grinned with his same old humor.

"My eyes are always moving Savage, whether you see them or not," he replied in a darker tone as the two checked their third companion, finding him sprawled across the floor.

The whispers of the Force called to Savage, beckoned him this way and that, his head snapped like a guard dog, before finally realizing-!

He tucked his shoulder and rammed into Feral, slamming the two into the ground as the blade hissed above their backs. Scrambling to his feet, Feral turned around as Savage was already in a combat-ready position, aiming his blade at the assassin's face.

Her slanted eyes loosened a margin, and allowed Savage to predict what he had been trying to avoid during the entirety of the second round.

Force Lust.

Feral sensed it too, but it was too late, for he, too, was drawn in. The brothers' weapons clanged to the floor as they stood and approached the assassin, first at a crawl, but then at a charge.

She repelled them initially, but their coordinated efforts and Savage's spur in strength allowed them to knock one of her arms away, just long enough for the clouded judgement of Feral to land a hand on one of her breasts. Shouting in delight the mesmerized alien jumped into her, sending her to the ground with an unexpected yelp as he sucked on her breasts like a dog licking water.

Savage was straight to the point. He tore off enough of the cloth for a generous opening to appear beneath her legs, revealing two holes. She squeezed them shut to play off Savage and enough cloth was left to obscure them, but his masculine arms pried it open and he stuck his un-tried cock onto the surface, shuddering in euphoria and heat as Ventress sighed in ecstasy, some milk spewing out of her breasts. Feral was lucky enough to catch one of her discharges, but the remnant trickled teasingly down her other breast.

Savage abandoned his position and moved to dive headfirst as she focused and kicked the two away brutally.

The two got up and columns arose from the ground, pillars that would elevate and lower themselves at random intervals and heights. As she started ascending her own path, the brothers, still lost and mad, surged after her haphazardly and alone.

 _Yes... the younger one will be the first to die_. She jumped down from a pillar onto an unexpecting Feral, crushing his ribs as he cried out, hitting the floor. But through the enhancement of the Force Lust ability, he forgot his pain and an opportunity presented itself. His penis skyrocketing by three inches at the sight of her exposed pussy, he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her onto him, losing his virginity but never noticing.

Even if on the ground, his hips buzzed up and down with a blurry speed while also forcing the assassin to pleasure him. She moved his hands to her breasts and moaned, quite forgetting herself for a moment.

Her ass rocked up and down in a sexy curve, further to Feral's delight as she tucked up her robe entirely, revealing her six-pack abs and the full view of her pale breasts.

Even with dark purple tatoo lining her body, Feral couldn't resist but jam his shaft as far in as it could go before rolling to the right, bringing her with him and diving into her missionary style. In, out, in, out. Her juices were finally being released from her disciplined body and they smothered his yellow-brown dick as his hips worked like pistons, his eyes rolling inwards.

Feeling him twitch, she regained her senses and used the Force to shove Feral out, only to see him beaten by his own brother, Savage, who had been trying to protect him up until she arrived. She released Force Lust with interest, but nevertheless its effects didn't wear out in time.

Feral was practically dead when Ventress landed the flat of her foot on the chest of Savage, sending him to the ground with a hefty kick before assessing Feral. _If Savage is killing you, it will be his doing, not mine. He will have no excuse, and have no guilt as a result._

She turned to face Savage, who was now gripping his head in pain, unable to comprehend anything.

 _Force Lust breaks the victim if overused, or maybe if it's broken improperly... I will... keep that in mind_ _._ She sneered as she smacked Savage, and together the two fumbled back to the speeder and headed towards the Nightsister's shrine.


End file.
